


Dancing Queen

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Birthday, Family Fluff, Gen, Gotta love that sweet platonic pybroyd, dancing queen, lloyd is genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: It's Lloyd's seventeenth birthday, and Kai is a nuisance.





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> i am on v a c a t i o n but couldn't deny u this gift so i had a friend post it. more info on that later.
> 
> for now, i would like to remind you all that lloyd is 17 and kai is 22 in this fic, so if you ship greenflame please go away. actually, please just go away in general, as you're all stinky jellos.
> 
> enjoy!!

"Lloyd. Lloyd. Lloyd. Lloyd. Wake up. Lloyd."

Lloyd groaned and rolled over. "What?" He- no, they- no, she? -snapped.

Kai was grinning, and repeatedly poking Lloyd in the shoulder. "Guess what day it is?"

"What?" Lloyd blinked.

"Guess!"

"No," she muttered. (Yah, definitely a she day.)

"It's your birthday! You're seventeen!"

"Oh dear God." Lloyd sighed.

"You know what that means?"

"In four years I'll be able to drown my sorrows in a shit ton of alcohol?"

"No. It means you are the dancing king, young and sweet, only seventeen!"

Lloyd would pay good money to never hear Kai sing again.

"Actually, I'm a girl today," she said, starting to get up.

"Wait, so I can sing the actual lyrics? Thank you, Lloyd's gender!"

Lloyd threw a pillow at Kai's head. He dodged, grinning wildly. "Dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen!"

"Are you gonna be doing this all day?"

"Yep," Kai said brightly. "Come on, kiddo, get up and get ready. Zane made birthday pancakes!"

\---

"Happy birthday!" Lloyd's team chorused brightly as she walked into the kitchen. True to Kai's word, Zane had made pancakes.

"Hey, guys." Lloyd smiled. "How many times has Kai sung Dancing Queen?"

"Five," Kai stated proudly. "And it's about to be six, because you are the dancing queen, young and sweet-"

"La la la la la!" Lloyd covered her ears with her hands. "Oh, boy, pancakes!"

"Lloyd, are you wearing... eyeliner?" Nya asked. "Like, it's cool, just wondering. You usually don't do stuff like that."

"I'm a seventeen year old, and today I'm a girl. Let me live. And eat pancakes." Lloyd stuck her tongue out and shoveled pancakes onto a plate.

"Yah, Nya. She's the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen!" Kai started singing badly again, and, okay, there was no way he wasn't singing that terribly on purpose.

"If I wasn't using it, I would throw my fork at you," Lloyd declared.

Cole laughed. "He does have a point. The song is very fitting."

Lloyd tried to convey the utter betrayal she felt by glaring at him. "I've been awake for thirty minutes. Half an hour. I'm not even technically seventeen until, like, five in the afternoon!"

"It's always happy hour somewhere, my dear." Kai yelled.

"You don't get to quote Magnus Bane at me!" Lloyd laughed despite herself.

"Okay, biscuit."

"Zane, do you have any biscuits I can throw at him?"

"You're young, but you're not all that sweet," Kai muttered. "Ah well. You're still the DANCING QUEEN-"

Lloyd looked him and, as deadpan and terrible as she could, sang, "I don't know about you, but I'm feeling twenty two."

Kai stumbled. "What? No, you can't sing Taylor Swift at me! My birthday was months ago!"

"So? You're still twenty two, unless you de-aged, or invented some kind of time travel, both of which I doubt."

"And you're the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen! Dancing queen, feel the beat, on the tambourine!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm feeling twenty two! Everything will be alright-"

"DANCING QUEEN!"

"TWENTY TWO!"

"Why." Wu hung his head in his hands. "Why me."

**Author's Note:**

> this was posted by lia skylark, noted anti who doesn't actually watch ninjago. you can find her over at [she-doesnt-even-ninjagohere](https://she-doesnt-even-ninjagohere.tumblr.com), where she just posted a companion art for this fic.
> 
> my tumblr is [witchlightsands](https://witchlightsands.tumblr.com) and im a bi trying my best.


End file.
